


if, by chance, you catch me sleeping...

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Exhaustion, Gen, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...please don't wake me, cause i'll be dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if, by chance, you catch me sleeping...

**Author's Note:**

> I think a lot about how Tyler might feel like he has to make the new album better because now he knows there are people listening and whatnot.
> 
> I couldn't think of a title that went perfectly with this song, so sorry. The title is from 'Sleeping Pills' by The Brobecks.

“Tyler?”

The voice sounds foggy and far away. Tyler can’t see who it’s coming from. Wait. When did he close his eyes?

“Tyler,” Josh says as his best friend opens his eyes. Tyler looks at him like he has two heads.

“What happened?” Josh asks.

Tyler looks around and notices that they’re in the backseat of Josh’s car. He doesn’t remember getting in his car. Actually, he doesn’t remember _anything_ that’s happened today.

“I was about to ask you the same thing,” Tyler says, running a hand through his hair.

“You don’t remember?” Josh asks, looking worried. Tyler frowns then shakes his head. “You passed out. In the middle of an interview. We had to cut it short. Dude, what’s been going on with you?”

Tyler sighs. “What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting so… distant lately. And, are you getting enough sleep? Because every time I look at you, you always seem like you could just drop down and sleep for days at any given moment.”

“I’ve just been busy. Songwriting isn’t easy, you know. Especially with all this pressure…”

“What?” Josh asks. “What pressure? What are you talking about?”

“The album is going to suck, Josh!” Tyler snaps. He looks fully awake now and almost venomous. “I can’t write anything! These fans are counting on us – me! – and I’m giving them _nothing_. You’re going to be the only thing that saves this piece of shit –“

“What? Stop!” Josh yelps. “Don’t call it that! You – it’s going to be great, Ty. You’re overreacting, okay? You’re the best damn songwriter I know, and nothing you write could ever be bad. You’re just freaking out because you think our fans expect something from you, don’t you?”

Tyler stays silent.

“You think, now that we’ve got people listening to us, you have this unattainable standard you’ve set for yourself. Those kids don’t expect a damn thing from you, except for passion. And I know you can find that in _anything_ you write. You just have to believe in yourself. And, right now? You don’t seem to be believing in yourself all that much.”

“I’m sorry,” Tyler says, leaning back into the seat.

“Don’t be sorry. Just find a way to believe in yourself again.”

Tyler looks out the window. “So… what now?”

Josh laughs. “Now, we get you home. You’re going to pass out again and your mom is gonna kill me.”


End file.
